Biji Semangka
by zfrine
Summary: Musim panas dan buah semangka yang segar. Di mana Naruto? AU, Naruto & Sasuke brothership.


**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

…

Musim panas. Langit cerah dengan matahari yang menyengat.

Dua orang anak laki-laki berusia 6 tahun duduk di undakan. Potongan buah semangka yang merah segar ada di tangan mungil keduanya, dalam proses pemakanan. Anak yang berambut kuning mengayunkan kakinya yang tidak menyentuh tanah dengan riang, memberikan gigitan besar pada potongan buahnya. Kandungan air buah semangka yang melimpah sukses mencemari mulutnya, juga kaos bergambar Pikachu yang ia kenakan.

Anak berambut hitam yang duduk di sebelahnya menoleh, terganggu oleh suara mulutnya yang berisik. Berbeda dengan si rambut kuning tadi, anak yang memakai kaos biru tua dengan gambar kipas di punggungnya itu memakan potongan semangkanya dengan elegan layaknya bangsawan. Kakinya dilipat rapi menjadi tumpuan duduk.

"Berisik sekali, Naruto." Ia baru menyelesaikan setengah bagiannya saat Naruto melemparkan pelepah buahnya jauh-jauh, kemudian menjilati tangannya yang basah.

"Selesai!" Naruto melihat ke arah Sasuke dan memamerkan cengiran lebarnya. Sisa-sisa buah semangka terselip di sela-sela giginya. "Payah sekali kau, Sasuke! Cara makanmu seperti perempuan!"

Naruto membaringkan badannya di atas lantai kayu dan merentangkan tangannya dengan puas. Tidak sempat menerima _death glare _dari Sasuke yang mematikan.

Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi membuatnya mengantuk.

"Kau yang terlalu _bar-bar_. Kau juga memakan semua bijinya." Sasuke berhenti makan untuk mengambil biji semangka yang tadi terlewat olehnya. Jika Naruto langsung membantai potongan buahnya dengan rakus, Sasuke membersihkan buahnya dari biji terlebih dahulu.

"Bijinya enak, Sasuke."

Si pantat ayam hanya mendengus dan meneruskan makannya dengan tenang, lalu berhenti untuk berujar, "Bijinya bisa tumbuh di dalam perutmu, kau tahu."

"Hmm.." Naruto tidak mendengarkannya karena terbuai angin.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia bangun dan beralih ke posisi duduk, perutnya terasa tidak enak. Melihatnya memegangi perut, seringaian Sasuke muncul.

"Kurasa bijinya mulai berkecambah."

"Biji apa?"

Sasuke membuang pelepah semangkanya ke tempat sampah di pojok halaman dengan presisi yang menakjubkan. "Biji semangka di dalam perutmu."

Ia bangkit dan berlalu ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan Naruto yang tampak terpengaruh oleh kata-katanya di teras samping rumah.

"Tumbuh?" Bocah itu memandangi perutnya.

…

"Naruto! Sasuke! Aku pulang!"

Samar-samar terdengar suara Sasuke dari dalam. Iruka mengerutkan keningnya. Biasanya Naruto akan langsung menghambur ke arahnya dan merengek-rengek minta makanan. Ke mana perginya anak itu?

Ia meletakkan belanjaannya di atas meja makan. Kemudian Sasuke muncul dari dalam kamarnya untuk mengambil tomat segar dari dalam kulkas.

"Sasuke, di mana Naruto?"

Anak itu menoleh sebentar ke arah Iruka, mengangkat bahunya dan kembali ke kamarnya.

"Ke mana perginya anak itu?" Seperti ibu-ibu yang kesal, Iruka meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas pinggang dan mulai berkeliling rumah untuk mencari di mana Naruto berada.

Tidak ada di kamarnya, tidak ada di halaman rumah, tidak ada di dapur, tidak ada di kamar mandi, tidak ada di gudang. Tidak ada di mana pun. Iruka menghela nafas panjang. Jangan-jangan ia tertidur di tempat yang tidak terduga lagi seperti waktu itu, saat ia main petak umpet dan berakhir dengan ketiduran di dalam lemari.

"Sasuke, kau yakin Naruto tidak bilang mau pergi ke mana?" Iruka bertanya dengan putus asa. Ia sudah mencari ke setiap sudut rumah dan hasilnya nihil.

"Mungkin dia bermain layangan di luar." Sasuke mengangkat bahu.

"Argh, anak itu!"

Daerah pencarian pun diperluas hingga ke luar rumah. Iruka memaksa Sasuke untuk ikut mencari, membuat anak itu mengikutinya sambil bersungut-sungut.

"Naruto! Naruto!"

"Naruto." Jelas sekali Sasuke tidak berniat untuk menemukan Naruto. Iruka berdecak pelan dan membiarkannya saja.

"Naru-? Naruto!"

Terlihat sosok seorang anak laki-laki berjongkok di bawah pohon, rambut kuning dan baju kuning cerah yang membuatnya terlihat mencolok. Iruka berlari menghampirinya dengan lega. "Naruto! Ke mana saja kau? Kenapa tidak bilang pada Sasuke kalau mau ke luar? Sudah kubilang berkali-kali kan kalau-" Anak itu mengangkat kepalanya menatap Iruka, berhasil menghentikan berondongan pertanyaan Iruka dalam sekejap.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" Iruka berjongkok di sebelah Naruto.

Tidak biasanya anak itu menangis. Apalagi sampai matanya sembab dan memerah. Sesekali ia menarik ingusnya yang sudah menyentuh mulutnya.

"Huwee~!" Ia menghambur ke pelukan Iruka. Pemuda itu bergidik ngeri membayangkan ingus Naruto mengotori bajunya.

"Sudah, sudah. Apa yang terjadi?" Memutuskan untuk tidak mengurusi masalah ingus-ingusan, ia mengusap kepala Naruto dengan sayang.

"Sa- Sasuke…"

Anak berambut pantat ayam yang dari tadi hanya berdiri di belakang Iruka itu sedikit terkejut saat namanya disebut.

"Sasuke? Ada apa dengan Sasuke?"

"Sasuke bilang -hiks- pohonnya –hiks-hiks- akan tumbuh!" Ia mengelap ingus yang mengganggunya menggunakan bagian depan baju Iruka.

"Hah? Pohon apa?" Iruka terlalu sibuk menenangkan Naruto dan tidak menyadari perbuatannya mengotori bajunya barusan.

"Pohon semangka!"

Semangka?

"Aku belum mau mati, Iruka-nii! Huweee~!" Ia mencengkeram baju Iruka kuat-kuat, menangis sejadinya.

Mati? Apa yang dikatakan Naruto? Aneh sekali.

Kali ini Iruka melihat ke arah Sasuke. Tapi ia lebih terkejut lagi dibuatnya karena Sasuke tertawa. Seorang Sasuke tertawa!

"Hahaha, _baka_! Kau pikir bijinya benar-benar akan tumbuh di dalam perutmu?"

Biji? Tumbuh di dalam perut?

Naruto melepaskan diri dari Iruka dan mengacung-acungkan jari telunjuknya kepada Sasuke. "Kau sendiri yang bilang bijinya akan tumbuh!"

"Aku bercanda, _baka_!" Sasuke tidak mau kalah. Melemparkan _death glare _kebanggaannya yang dapat membuat Iruka bergidik ngeri.

"Tapi kau tidak pernah bercanda sebelumnya!"

"Kau-"

Iruka hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat aksi keduanya. Entah apa yang terjadi, ia tidak begitu mengerti. Yang jelas akan terjadi sesuatu yang membahayakan mereka. Mungkin.

Mengamati bagian depan bajunya, ia menghela nafas panjang. Ada banyak hal yang harus dilakukannya saat kembali ke rumah nanti.

**OWARI**


End file.
